I'll Be Right Beside You
by Ladyluna18eclipse
Summary: A fiance the powerful hokage holding ontu her to hard. 3 hearts 2 men both after her. A choice that changes their lives. A lover in a faraway land a missing nin with no home or family but her. Her best friend or a man who betrayed everyone. SasuXSakuXNaru
1. Wishful Thinking and Childish Wants

Ages

Sakura-19

Sasuke-22

Naruto-22

Love is difficult it never works out just right at least for me it didn't.

Sasuke has been gone for years 7 to be exact but I still see him from time to time we have a secret love affair it's pretty sick actually but I know he loves me. Naruto has become hokage and he's everything a girl could want…to bad I'm not just any normal girl, naruto loves me….and I don't know if I could ever love him back.

May 12th Sunday

I rush out of sound territory this was the first time in a while I had taken the weekend off and Tsunade and Naruto would sure be curious. Mostly naruto though his eyes and stare Peirce thru me as if he could smell sasuke's scent on me , of course he doesn't know but sooner or later my secret will be found out I'm afraid….Naruto loves me too much.

I get to the hospital around 6:00 am usually accidents and injured nin to take care of and the day passes by pretty easy , naruto always comes during my lunch break too see what I'm up too .

"sakura-Chan" I'm taken in a tight embrace naruto always hugs me as if at any moment I would burst and go running to god knows where ( boy could he read me). Naruto's hugs are never like Sasuke where Sasuke holds me as tight or sometimes tighter but not because he's afraid I'll run but because he needs me too feel how much love he has for me he hugs me that tight knowing I can take the fire and deliver it right back , nothing like Naruto's.

_Flashback to that weekend (Saturday)_

" _you're the worst" Sasuke laughs as he grabs me by the waist causing me into the ice cold water as he had just been mercilessly thrown into seconds later._

"_UCHIHA!" I shiver freezing holding on to his strong neck "that was cheap …brrrrrrr"…my skin trembles and his eyes turn a darker onyx "let's get you back inside" he smirks as he kisses my nose and cheek and neck till I push him away in giggles "your full of it" I laugh_

_I get carried to his small house it's so cozy and warm hidden in the woods of sound country see Sasuke isn't bad at all he is just getting chased by orochimaru and kabuto and all of sound's bad missing nin, he has nowhere to go he can't go back to konoha and get hanged for treason and can't stay here much longer and get found out._

_He takes me into the warm shower and we shower together as the hot steam rises up and fogs the mirror we kiss slowly the more passionately as all his hunger and craving for me begins to show…then he regains control kissing my neck and nibbling my ear "mine "I hear a growl from his chest. _

_He wraps me in a towel and by now it's so dark outside we can barely see, he sits me on the bed drying my hair always treating me like a child I smile and blush "Sasuke-kun" I say as he digs thru his drawers_

"_Hn?" he turns back putting a shirt on me with the uchiha emblem on the back and devours my neck again laying me on the bed. Whispering hotly "is something wrong you're so warm". He touches my tummy and his hands go lower slipping me in undies and kissing my lips softly with his warm overpowering ones. My hands wrap around his neck as he lifts me up the bed and holds me till he sits me on the bed "are you hungry sakura? He asks worried we hadn't eaten all day "maybe a little "my stomach growls and gives me away I blush "I'll be right back" I sit on the bed hearing noises and yummy smells from the kitchen. My stomach rumbles more as I wait for food sitting on his bed I take in the familiar room navy sheets and blanket, light blue walls, blue, blue, blue, books everywhere and scrolls, ninja tools and his drawers, our cloths dropped on the bathroom floor, my favorite book I let him borrow on the night table, the lamp on, my damp hair wetting his favorite shirt, my soft black cotton undies, my shapely legs under his warm sheets._

_He comes back with sandwiches and some applejucie (my favorite food) he sits next to me as we hungrily eat our sandwiches and I drink all my apple juice. We brush our teeth and I brush my soft wavy pink hair and I crawl into bed in the safety of his arms his hot breath hitting my cold neck and his strong arms around the curves of my body, but it never fails as soon as I close my eyes and our perfect day has ended I think about the life we have and how I wish it was this everyday but it's not, and naruto he's always there to make sure he gets Sasuke back…always there to make sure I'm his…..always there to make sure I never leave his tight grip…..oh Sasuke…oh naruto….half of me knows I'm betraying my village, my hokage…my fiancé…naruto and I to be engaged…in 6 months and Sasuke doesn't know yet….._

_The dreaded and highly hated alarm wakes him up I feel him shift to turn it off and a grunt expressing how he understands our time is up and reality is calling me back. Our fantasy ended and he holds me tightly and gives me a deep kiss his hands wondering onto my hips and pulling me up from next to him to on top of him kissing me more and slapping my butt to wake me up. I yawn and complain hiding under the warm covers again I feel his hands playfully slapping my butt again to get up and then tickles and giggles escape my lungs. I cutely get up my hair in tussles I walk towards the bathroom feeling his gaze on me the entire time. God can that men drive me insane._

_We give each other our dreaded goodbyes and long embrace he tells me to be careful like I always am and kisses my forehead and tells me not to be gone to long this time. I try but Naruto's grip is tighter than it seems._


	2. Finding each other again

So I kept going on..With my day as I'd been doing nothing but planning the wedding , truth is there's an empty binder with blank invitations and non existent receipts for all the planning I had been encouraged by naruto to do. The hospital takes my mind of things stitching sutures and healing broken bones of our soldiers and civilians I treat wounds and fix gaping holes and ruptured organs ,I do non invasive neurosurgery and repair almost anything that goes wrong in the human body...yet sasuke has no one , no one but himself and an old first aid kit I brought him after I first found him in sound country. I was 17 and naruto had just been promoted to Hokage and everything had been so peaceful and happy , he grew a sort of loathing for sasuke as if he could no longer forgive him leaving and I watched as the last bit of love for our comrade turned into hate in those cerulean orbs. When sasuke left we all looked we looked until we were so broken with grief that it was never mentioned again, naruto didn't like to talk about it but sometimes I would hear him cry in the shower not loud but soft enough for me to hear, he never forgave himself and it ate him up. I studied even harder and became the best medic nin in the world even surpassing naruto believed I was ready I was given my first solo mission to sound country it was suppose to be an easy mission just dropping of a scroll and helping out their hospital for a but and back to Konoha , but the mission was a blotch and when I got their the hospital was more like an institution just it's convicted sound nin all waiting for me and the scroll, sure im an amazing medic nin but anyone could tell you that I have no ninjutsu and my taijutsu is decent at least according to lee. I was undeniably out numbered and there was no escape plan no exit no way to get help. I can't remmember who hit first but I remember my fists busting open trying to dodge all the blows I could, I remmember gasping for air as my ribs were kicked and broken , my skin felt like it was on fire and nothing I did would allow me to escape the grasps of my enemies, I remmember the iron taste on my mouth and the ringing in my ears , the gasping of air and my lungs feeling as if I was swallowing glass, all of a sudden the blows stopped and I thought I had died. I opened my swollen eyes to see sasuke uchiha beating the last of the enemy with an amazing blow , his injuries were massive with a knife in his back and his fists bloody and broken I could tell he injured his ribs because he was holding them in one hand and his foot was hurt becausemod a li as he walked over to me. I was in shock I had so many questions but I was barely holding onto air as he steadied me up and we walked out of their together thru the forest limping and bleeding into his house, it was so small just your essentials and his big blue bedroom everything so clean and so organized you would think a monk lived their. I was coughing up blood as he helped me in the bathroom and I began healing my hands and ribs preserving chakra to heal him I finished as soon as he passes out and I began too work on his injuries , I used up most of my chakra them but laid him out on his sofa and I passed put as well on the floor. We both awoke a few hours later when the sun was hisetting and the sky was a dusty red. I felt sore and bruised but mostly I started crying because sasuke uchiha was sitting in front of me and aL I coiled do was cry. He laughed and rubbed his face "what the hell do you think your doing by yourself on sound territory ?" " does naruto want you dead?" he looked stern and my tears subsided as my body shoke and I hugged him my body pressed against his in a yearning way as if I hadnt experienced a human touch in a thousand went rigid then relaxed and softly stroked my back "if you had died today Sakura I would have lost my mind"


	3. Betraying a village

**I keep working on patients diligently until my shift is over and naruto is always there exactly at 10:00 pm on the dot ready to take me home...our home where we live together...he grabs my hand and kisses my fingers softly while smiling at me " ahh love I missed you all day" he then intertwines my fingers with his and kisses my forehead as we walk towards our modest apartment... I think of sasuke as we pass buildings and shops ... I hope he's okay and I hope I get a mission soon...walking towards our home I drift back to two years ago.  
"Oh sasuke! Sasuke we looked everywhere for you!" I said as my bloody fingers clenched his tear stained shirt and As he tensed under my touch " Sakura" he whispered "sasuke naruto went insane looking for you my training was ridiculous and so hard a-and I missed you!" I blubbered "Sakura shut up and just listen to me" he held my shoulders steady and looked me in the eye . I stayed quiet and eagerly awaited to hear his words " I left orochimaru just in time before he was going to make me his new vessel, I left him very injured but also very pissed and he wants me back his body won't hold much longer , and half of sound is looking for me Sakura and if I went back to konoha I'd be hanged for treason" he rubbed his neck. My tears dried and I stayed quiet because I knew I had seen it in naruto"s eyes ...he could never forgive sasuke for this and naruto himself would see to his death ...I gulped and listened to sasuke explain to me his brothers death as I finished healing his wounds , I held his hand as he nearly broke mine telling me about Madara and the uchiha massacre ...I sat in his lap my head against his chest and heard his heartbeats get faster and slower as he told me how he built this house and how safe he was here and the options he had already thought about. We slept for hours and would wake up only to find each others warmth I cried as I told him about the lives lost at the hospital and how naruto had changed , he held me and we just talked all went by like this in a haze of stories and hot kisses filled with loneliness and time lost ," they're looking for you Sakura I can feel it" sasuke said after we stepped out of the shower one morning , he was staring at the floor and looked tense but mostly angry at how cruel fate was and how reality was taking me away." Naruto probably has half of Anbu looking for you" he smirked , I nodded and got dressed leaving my emergency first aid kit underneath the sink and said goodbye walking out the door as he grabbed my arm and pressed my body against his, my damp hair touching his pale skin, his warm lips on my bruised pink ones , and his strong arms and hands holding my curves. He whispered "goodbye Sakura please be careful" I nodded and started running to konoha preparing myself for what awaited me. As I reached the gates to Anbu waited there "Halt! Haruno Sakura of the leaf , we are to send word to the Hokage and await here until he personally comes to get you" I sat there like a five year old waiting to be picked up from day care ...all I felt was a gush of wind and right in front of me stood my lover , boyfriend , future husband , and hokage...in such a mixture of rage,grief , despair , love , and relief you would have thought he had just seen his mothers ghost." WHERE do you think you've been?! Do you have any idea how sick I've been? Half of konoha has been looking for you! My top medic missing?! With no leads ?! My fiancé nowhere to be found?! Sakura ?! " he then proceeded to examine my whole body to make sure I was okay and gripped my arm dragging me back to the apartment... He shoved me inside as he locked the door closed. He put his hands in his face and wiped the sweat and I stood there quietly waiting for the next outburst. He sighed and gripped my waist sitting down on the couch and sitting my bruised body on his lap. " Sakura baby I'm sorry ...I just I was so worried please just talk to me " he begged as he strokes my arm where he had roughly grabbed me before " the mission was a complete farse naruto , when I showed up there were sound ninja everywhere" I threw my hands up in the air for emphasis and bit my lip almost slipping out the information about sasuke saving my life and the days spent in his arms...he stared at me as I gave him a full report on the fighting and on how I spent days on the forest healing myself .." Love , I'll never put you in danger like that again" he said as he kissed my soft bruised lips and tightened his grip, he made love to me on the couch softly and lovingly and then we showered and he tucked me into bed kissing my forehead as he stroked my hair and held me in his arms. " never again" he whispered as He lulled me to sleep.  
The next day was more serious naruto was in a meeting with the council all day , there had been suspicious activity with sound country and rumors of orochimaru building an army to destroy konoha. I felt so guilty because sasuke could confirm these rumors and inform them of the akatsuki ones as well but that would mean death for him, so I stayed quiet.I waited outside his office as he talked to gaara after the meeting and I paced back in form biting my nails and wondering about how sasuke was doing just begging naruto would give me a mission that would allow me to see the door opened and with a quick warm goodbye from the kazekage I rushed into naruto's office and stood in front of his desk quietly. " Sakura , I have a mission for you" he smiled taking out a folder knowing how much I loved missions . " lightning country , it's a solo mission but it's very easy it should take you a week at most just some help at our base there." I was ecstatic and rushed to hug him and sit on his lap and give him a warm kiss . The Hokage laughed a very sexy manly laugh and kissed my forehead " I love you darling" he whispered roughly as he slapped my butt and sent me off to pack. " goodbye Baby!" I scream running out of the office and to our apartment and as I packed I looked at me naruto's picture on the nightstand he was serious his eyes like blue poison now with a perspective of the world as a harsh and cruel place with little pockets of happiness , his arms around me protectively and a small smile at the curb of his lips, then my face warm and smiling looking with love at this man...I sighed and finished packing my small bag with only the essentials as I locked the door and ran to my waiting lover and my betrayal to this village.  
Present time  
Naruto's alarm goes off and he groans rolling over and almost squishing me , I giggle and kiss his shoulder and back sweetly as he turns around and kisses my forehead "good morning baby"**


End file.
